The Chaotic Champion
by The Warrior of Chaos
Summary: Percy Jackson was falsely accused of attempted murder, but before he could be punished, he disappeared. Five-hundred years later a fiery figure is thrown into the fray... Percy?
1. To hell we go!

**Percy's POV:**

Too much, I thought as I finished stuffing my belongings into a backpack. Looking over the the right I was greeted by pictures of me, other campers, Grover, and her. A large flash snapped me out of my thoughts, as the big three walked towards me.

"YOU SIR ARE COMING TO OLYMPUS RIGHT NOW!" Zeus screamed as he roughly grabbed my collar. Before I could protest, I was in the throne room of the gods, feeling nauseous from the teleportation.

"POSEIDON. SUMMON THE GODS!" Zeus barked, as Poseidon slammed his trident into the ground. One after the other, the gods appeared. Dionysus was reading a wine magazine, Apollo and Artemis began to bicker about their age. Demeter was running around shoving bowls of cereal into everyone's hands. Hermes was doing something on his phone. A girl who looked about nine years old, probably Hestia, tended to the hearth. Hera just sat there, waiting for something to happen. Zeus and Poseidon began to argue, and pulled in Hades to decide a winner, which he was not happy about doing.

"SILENCE!" Zeus had wont he argument, I guess. The throne room was no silent, other than the occasional older than you! from Apollo.

"We have come here today to discuss the fate of Percy Jackson. As we know, Percy attempted t-" Zeus was cut short by Apollo.

"I'M OLDER!"

"...attempted to m-" Now Artemis decided to reply.

"NO YOUR NOT!"

"...mur-" A comeback from Apollo yet again cut him off.

"YEAH I AM!"

"...*sigh*...murdermysonusingas-" Zeus tried to rush it in.

"FOR THE LAST TIME APOLLO! I! AM! OLDER!"

"...nope."

"Okay, we done? Good. *Ahem* He tried to murder my son using Riptide when he was unarmed. Zeus waved over the hearth and an Iris message appeared on freeze frame, with Percy holding Riptide to a short and fat boys neck. "So, what should we punish him by?"

"Send the punk to Tartarus!" Someone said, probably Ares.

"Shoot him up!" Apollo helpfully said.

I looked over at the other gods. Most seemed bored or uninterested, the only one paying attention was... Artemis? Yet she seemed to have a look of pity on her face. When she noticed I was looking at her, she suddenly decided the floor was the most interesting thing in the world. Weird...

"Kill the sea-spawn!" Athena screeched.

"Actually..." I began, "Please do that." Tears were gathering at the base of my eyes.

"No! You are not getting off that easy!" Zeus roared.

"How about this, we, uh, we can let Percy go for one day, and in the meantime we can, um, devise a... a... Torture facility!" Hades said, as he looked at me with... pity in his eyes? The lord of the Underworld feeling pity? Since when?

"Hmm... Brother your words are wise... This is what she shall do, allow Percy to run around for one day, wish everyone goodbye. Then, to Tartarus he goes!"

"YEEEEESSS!" Ares shouted happily.

And with that Percy was dropped down to earth, right in front of his parents house. Walking towards it, Percy wondered what his mom would do.

Wait, what? The door is slightly open. A look of horror spread across my face as I dashed inside. Only to see my mom, Mr. Blofis, and their six-year old daughter rose, sprawled out of the floor, with a pool of blood around them. Looking around I saw a note on the counter in the kitchen.

_Dear Percy,_

_Ah, how does it feel to know that I am your King? _

_-David_

With that all I could see was sea-green, and I blacked out.


	2. Where did he go?

**Percy's POV:**

Too much, I thought as I finished stuffing my belongings into a backpack. Looking over the the right I was greeted by pictures of me, other campers, Grover, and her. A large flash snapped me out of my thoughts, as the big three walked towards me.

"YOU SIR ARE COMING TO OLYMPUS RIGHT NOW!" Zeus screamed as he roughly grabbed my collar. Before I could protest, I was in the throne room of the gods, feeling nauseous from the teleportation.

"POSEIDON. SUMMON THE GODS!" Zeus barked, as Poseidon slammed his trident into the ground. One after the other, the gods appeared. Dionysus was reading a wine magazine, Apollo and Artemis began to bicker about their age. Demeter was running around shoving bowls of cereal into everyone's hands. Hermes was doing something on his phone. A girl who looked about nine years old, probably Hestia, tended to the hearth. Hera just sat there, waiting for something to happen. Zeus and Poseidon began to argue, and pulled in Hades to decide a winner, which he was not happy about doing.

"SILENCE!" Zeus had wont he argument, I guess. The throne room was no silent, other than the occasional older than you! from Apollo.

"We have come here today to discuss the fate of Percy Jackson. As we know, Percy attempted t-" Zeus was cut short by Apollo.

"I'M OLDER!"

"...attempted to m-" Now Artemis decided to reply.

"NO YOUR NOT!"

"...mur-" A comeback from Apollo yet again cut him off.

"YEAH I AM!"

"...*sigh*...murdermysonusingas-" Zeus tried to rush it in.

"FOR THE LAST TIME APOLLO! I! AM! OLDER!"

"...nope."

"Okay, we done? Good. *Ahem* He tried to murder my son using Riptide when he was unarmed. Zeus waved over the hearth and an Iris message appeared on freeze frame, with Percy holding Riptide to a short and fat boys neck. "So, what should we punish him by?"

"Send the punk to Tartarus!" Someone said, probably Ares.

"Shoot him up!" Apollo helpfully said.

I looked over at the other gods. Most seemed bored or uninterested, the only one paying attention was... Artemis? Yet she seemed to have a look of pity on her face. When she noticed I was looking at her, she suddenly decided the floor was the most interesting thing in the world. Weird...

"Kill the sea-spawn!" Athena screeched.

"Actually..." I began, "Please do that." Tears were gathering at the base of my eyes.

"No! You are not getting off that easy!" Zeus roared.

"How about this, we, uh, we can let Percy go for one day, and in the meantime we can, um, devise a... a... Torture facility!" Hades said, as he looked at me with... pity in his eyes? The lord of the Underworld feeling pity? Since when?

"Hmm... Brother your words are wise... This is what she shall do, allow Percy to run around for one day, wish everyone goodbye. Then, to Tartarus he goes!"

"YEEEEESSS!" Ares shouted happily.

And with that Percy was dropped down to earth, right in front of his parents house. Walking towards it, Percy wondered what his mom would do.

Wait, what? The door is slightly open. A look of horror spread across my face as I dashed inside. Only to see my mom, Mr. Blofis, and their six-year old daughter rose, sprawled out of the floor, with a pool of blood around them. Looking around I saw a note on the counter in the kitchen.

_Dear Percy,_

_Ah, how does it feel to know that I am your King? _

_-David_

With that all I could see was sea-green, and I blacked out.


End file.
